Shugo Chara Secrets
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Rima's past friends are back and in the neighborhood. Now, Rima's life is wild.
1. Chapter 1

Rima was walking to school. When she came to school she was greeted by her friends, the guardians. They were talking, when they heard someone.

"Rima-chan?!"  
?2:  
"Omg, it's been too long Rima!~"  
?3:  
"I hope you didn't for get us!~"  
Rima turned around. The guardians looked at the 3 students. 1 was a male with red and brown hair. He had purple eyes. He wore the boy uniform. Another was a girl with red hair with a pink highlight and she kinda looked like Nadeshiko. She had a blue and red eye. She wore a boy's uniform. Another girl had black, long hair and a yellow and purple eye. She wore a boy's uniform. They all had guardian chartcher. Rima was shocked.  
Rima:  
"Ranma, Rouge, Daisuke?!"  
They nodded and ran towards Rima. They all hugged except Rima. Daisuke gave Rima a light punch in the head.  
Rima:  
"I thought you 3 were in America?!"  
They shook their heads.  
Ranma:  
"Well, we moved here to be with you!~"  
She hugged Rima again.  
Rouge:  
"I hope for the best times of your life!~"  
Rima smiled.  
Rima:  
"You know it!~"  
Everyone was shocked to see 3 students making Rima happy and to see Rima smiling.  
Kukai:  
"Hey, you 2 girls are wearing a boy's uniform! So, does this mean your boys?!"  
Rima:  
"No Kukai, they're 100% girl."  
Kukai:  
"Then why-"  
Ranma:  
"We blackmailed someone."  
Ranma and Rouge smirked. The bell rung and they went to class. Those 3 were guardians. After school, they went to the greenhouse place for the guardian meeting. After the meeting.  
Amu:  
"So, how do you know Ranma, Rouge, and Daisuke?"  
Rima:  
"Been friends since age 1."  
Ranma:  
"Hey, look that blondie look like a prince!~"  
Tadase Character Changes.  
Tadase:  
"Prince, PRINCE! I'M NO-"  
Daisuke:  
"SHUT UP!"  
He put a bucket over his head and the Character Changes wore off.  
Nagi:  
"How did you-"  
Ranma:  
"Rima. So, do you guys want to go to my house and see the old Rima?!~"  
Everyone is curious about the *old Rima* so they agree.  
Amu:  
"What is Ranma talking about?!"  
Diasuke:  
"You'll see."  
He smirked.  
Rouge:  
"Since I'm the borest person on earth, want to fence, someone?!~"  
Ranma:  
"How about Rima?!~ Rima, I bet if you lose you'll have to tell everyone the old you. If you win, I'll give you all my gag manga."  
Rima smirked and nodded. Everyone was shocked to know Rima can fence.  
Yaya:  
"RIMA-TAN CAN FENCE! WHY DIDN'T YAYA KNOW!?"  
Rima:  
"Maybe, because I forgot about it, until now."  
Ranma toss over a brush and hair tie.  
Rouge:  
"Rima, we know that's fake wavys in your hair."  
Everyone:  
"HUH!?"  
Rima brushed her hair and it became smooth and long. She tied up her hair. Rouge took out a sword and threw it to Rima, but it was too far, so Rima did a backflip, revealing her pants under her skirt.  
Amu:  
"Amazing!~"  
Yaya:  
"YAYA WANT RIMA-TAN TO TEACH HER THAT!~"  
Rima:  
"Sorry but no."  
Rouge and Rima went outside to the deserted area. They started fencing. Rima and Rouge were doing backflips, frontflips, and doing all of gymnastic things. Everyone just watched in amazement. Rima won. After they went to Ranma's house. It was next to Rima's house. It was a mansion. When they went inside, they saw tons of things. Ranma took Rima's wrist and ran upstairs with her.  
Ranma:  
"Come on, see this guys!~"  
StAy TuNe


	2. Chapter 2

They went upstairs and into a room. There was thousands of outfits.  
Ranma:  
"This is where the magic happens."  
She walked through a rack of clothes and came out in Kukai's clothes.  
Kukai:  
"Hey, where the heck did you get those!?"  
Rima went through a different rack of clothes and came out in a ballroom dress.  
Rima:  
"Welcome to the home of magic."  
Rima said in a sweet, polite voice and took out a fan.  
Rouge:  
"Funny Rima, but look at this!~"  
She went through another ack of clothes; came out with a cape and a hat.  
Daisuke:  
"Come on, Nagi!~"  
He grabbed Nagi's wrist and they both ran through the same rack Rouge went through. When they came out, they wore the same cape and hat, as Rouge is wearing.  
Nagi:  
"How did you?! Now I'm-"  
Daisuke:  
"Don't worry, Nagi!~"  
Rima:  
"Hehehe, I like the clothes guys!~"  
Everyone laughed.  
Rima:  
"Amu, come on!~"  
She took Amu's wrist and they ran through a different rack and they wore an outfit. Rima was shocked to see herself wear these clothes, so she went to a different rack and wore some clothes similar to it.  
Ranma:  
"Come on, lets get some scones and tea."  
They went downstairs to another room with a wall take down but replaced with a slider. Rouge went to heat up the tea.  
Ranma:  
"While we wait, we can show you some old ablums."  
Rima:  
"I'm out of here later."  
She opened the door that slides(slider) and went somewhere else.  
Daisuke:  
"She never likes us showing people the photo album."  
He went to the shelf and got out a photo ablum. He opened it and it showed some pictures.  
Ranma:  
"Well, here's Rouge and I at a concert!~"  
Then a picture of a broken tv and Rima panicking.  
Daisuke:  
"Ah, the sweet beginning of our scheming days."  
He looked up into the sky and everyone followed with a questioning face.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback  
It was a beauiful day at Rima's old neighborhood. The old friends were 8 at the time. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, all the kids were laughing, and nothing could disturb this peace until.  
Rouge:  
"BATTER UP!~"  
Everyone was in Ranma's backyard. Rima went up to the mat with a tennis racket.  
Rouge:  
"Ok, this is the 1st ever Basetennis!~"  
She threw the ball towards Ranma(catcher), but Rima hit the ball. It was a homerun, but it fell towards the open window. Something crashed. Everyone panicked and went towards the scene of the crash. The tv was broken.  
Rima:  
"Uh-oh, EVERYONE POSITIONS!"  
Everyone went into a line.  
Rima:  
"Daisuke, you go take the ball and game in the basement! Ranma, clean this mess! Rouge, go get a blanket and some cards!"  
Everyone went to do their thing. While Ranma was cleaning the mess, she asked Rima,  
Ranma:  
"What are you going to do?!"  
Rima:  
"Go get some scones and go outside!~"  
She ran away toawrds the back door that leads to the backyard. When everyone was done, they went to the blanket and played Goldfish and eat scones. When Ranma's mom came home, she yelled,  
Ranma's mom:  
"RIMA, DIASUKE, ROUGE, RANMA, YOUR ALL GROUNDED FROM THE SNACKS!"  
Everyone:  
"Awwwwwwww, man!"  
Ranma:  
"We were running out of scones!"  
Then they smelled something from the kitchen. They raced towards the kitchen window and saw Ranma's sister, Angel making more scones. Ranma's mom told Angel the incident. Angel promised to not let them eat the snacks. When Ranma's mom left the kitchen, Angel took out the scones and went to the bathroom. Everyone went into the kitchen(where the backdoor is), got a plate, and took some scones. We went back to the blanket and ate our scones. We heard Angel yell,  
Angel:  
"KIDS, I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!"  
We laughed.  
End of Flashback  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
Yaya:  
"Yaya want to learn how to be snaky as Ranma-tee!~"  
Another nickname made. Ranma giggles.  
Ranma:  
"Ok, Rima could help too. She's the master of that."  
Amu:  
"Oh, that's cool."  
Daisuke:  
"And she have reflexes like a cat. She can even walk on walls!~"  
Nagi:  
"I'll believe it, when I see it."  
Rouge came and gave a cup of tea to everyone.  
Kari:  
"What happened to Rima?!"  
Tadase:  
"Lets go to the kitchen."  
Everyone went to the kitchen. They found Rima eating Ranma's leftover dinner.  
Ranma:  
"Rima... GET BACK HERE YA BLOND FOX!"  
She started to chase Rima around the kitchen. Then she climbed the walled and walked on the wall.  
Nagi:  
"Now, I believe that Rima can walk on walls."  
Ranma:  
"GET BACK HERE STUPID FOX!"  
She was mad angry. Rima got off of the wall.  
Rima:  
"I'm sorry, to make it up to you I'll give back the food."  
She said in a sincere voice, but when she showed the plate, the food was already eaten.  
Rouge:  
"Really, Rima!"  
Everyone laughed. Everyone went back to the room. Rima put the scones in the middle of the table and started eating them.  
Kukai:  
"Save some for us!"  
Yaya:  
"Save some for Yaya!"  
They started eating some. It was late and everyone went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma, Rouge, Daisuke, Amu, Nagi, and Yaya waited for Rima at the school gate.  
Amu:  
"I hope Rima gets here on time!"  
Nagi:  
"Don't worry Amu-chan, she'll come!~"  
They saw Rima running toawrds them. She was wearing the uniform, her hair was straight and tied up, and she had a belt on.  
Rima:  
"Sorry that I'm late!"  
Everyone:  
"It's ok!~"  
Rouge:  
"Why do you have a belt on?!"  
Rima sighed.  
Rima:  
"Here's the thing!"  
She lifted her cape. The belt was an egg holder. It showed Kusukusu's egg(she was asleep not in slumber), but showed 4 more eggs.  
Everyone yelled,  
Everyone:  
"WHAT?!"  
Rima:  
"I found these eggs on my bed this morning and I was like freaking out!"  
Amu:  
"We got to show the guardians!"  
After School  
Rima told the story and showed everyone her eggs.  
Yaya:  
"YAYA CAN'T WAIT, UNTIL RIMA-TAN'S EGG HATCH!~"  
Rima:  
"I think they all represent something!~"  
Tadase:  
"Ok, explain."  
Rima lifted an egg with sport things(sorry don't know how to spell i).  
Rima:  
"I think this 1 shows my secret liking for sports."  
She put it back into it's holder then lifted another egg. It had musical notes on it and all kinds of dancing shoes.  
Rima:  
"I think this 1 shows my desire to be a singer that sings and dance."  
Did like the last time, but this egg had cat heads on it, fangs and wings.  
Rima:  
"I have no idea what this 1 represent, but it looks like it has to do with cats."  
Did like the last time, but this egg had a sword and a dragon on it.  
Rima:  
"Still, have no idea what this 1 have to do with my life, but has to do with fighting and... dragons?!"  
Amu:  
"Nice job, Rima!~"  
Yaya:  
"YAYA TOALLY UNDERSTAND RIMA-TAN AND HER EGGS!~"  
Rouge:  
"I'm excited for when the hatching comes!~"  
Ranma:  
"Well, lets get on with this thing!~"  
Rima sweatdrop.  
Rima:  
"You mean guardian meeting?"  
Ranma:  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Rima's POV  
It was the middle of the night. Kusukusu, the eggs, and I were sleeping peacfully, until my phone rang. I picked it up and greeted someone. That *someone* was Amu.  
Amu:  
"X-eggs!"  
Then she hung up. I quickly got out of bed. I already had my bra on for these moments. I put on my belt, took my shoes out from under my bed, put them on, and went out my bedroom window. I saw Rouge, Daisuke, and Ranma in their pjs. They told me it was at the park. When we got there, every guardian was there, but no X-eggs.  
Nagi:  
"Well, it look like most of us are in our pjs."  
I looked at everyone. Everyone but Amu, Tadase, and Kari weren't in their pjs. Then X-eggs came out of nowhere. Everyone transform.  
Normal POV  
Yaya- Dear Baby  
Nagi- Beat Jumper  
Amu- Amulet Spade  
Kari- Samurai Soul  
Kukai- Sky Jack  
Rima- Clown Drop  
Ranma- Fanning Dancer  
Rouge- Natureful Healer  
Daisuke- Midnight Ninja  
Tadase- Platinum Royal  
X-character:  
"We want a competition!"  
X-character 2:  
"Yeah!~"  
Amu:  
"What kind of competition?"  
X-character 1:  
"We want 1 of you to catch 1 of us. We'll release your eggs."  
Yaya:  
"What eggs?!"  
They showed Rima's unhatched eggs.  
Rima:  
"MY GUARDIAN CHARACTERS! FINE, LETS DO THIS!"  
The X-characters snicker and start to move like lighting everywhere.  
Tadase:  
"Who should be the 1 to catch them?!"  
Rima:  
"Me because those are my eggs!"  
Rima started to chase them, but kept failing. This kept on until Amu yelled,  
Amu:  
"It's no use their too sneaky and fast."  
Rima smirked.  
Rima:  
"But don't you know my middle name are fast and sneaky."  
She started to chase them again.  
Rima's POV  
This is tiring, but I won't give up. A cat could do this. Be sneaking like a cat and fast as a vampire. Then 1 of my eggs were glowing. Light surrounded me and the egg that had fang, vampire, and cat patterns said,  
Egg:  
"Rima, Rima, it's time to show the cat and vampire like you!~"  
Then I transform to Vampire Kitty. I started having sneaky thoughts. I yelled,  
Me:  
"Look, an x-egg is trying to get away!"  
Everyone even the x-character looked where I pointed my fingers. Then I leaped and caught 1.  
Me:  
"Got you!~ Now, Bloody Bell!~"  
The ribbon, that has a bell, started glowing a cat head circle, and a bell hanging from 2 wings. I started spinning around. I stopped and hold my arms out straight. The ribbion on my tail  
Me:  
"Bloddy Bell Sparkle!~"  
Red light shot out of the bell and purify the eggs. Everyone detransform.  
Amu:  
"Wow, now you can purify eggs!~"  
She hugged me.  
Yaya:  
"YAYA IS SO PROUD OF RIMA-TAN!~"  
She also hugged me. Ranma lightly punched me in the shoulder, Rouge gave me a thumbs up, and Daisuke shouted,  
Daisuke:  
"AWESOME!~"  
I smiled.  
Nagi:  
"Cool, now Rima can purify eggs. Everyone can purify eggs, but Kukai, Ikuto, Daisuke, Ranma."  
Daisuke:  
"To be excat everyone but Kukai and some guy named Ikuto can't purify eggs. Sorry man, but your like a helper."  
Kukai:  
"HEY, THAT'S GOOD!~"  
Ranma:  
"Maybe we should come up with a combo move for him, so he can purify eggs too."


	6. Chapter 6

It was now snowing(Decemeber), and today was a Saturday. The guardians went to the ice rink. Ranma, Daisuke, Rouge, and Rima watched from the hot chocolate place. Rima was wearing a green tee shirt that was short sleeves, pink pants that are like tights but not tight, a pink juicy couture jacket tied around her waist. Rouge wore a short sleeve, plain, v-neck, red shirt, and jeans. Everyone didn't know how to ice skate so everyone kept falling. Kukai was doing well. Ranma, Daisuke, Rouge, and Rima were laughing. Rima got up and put on her skates that was in her backpack.  
Kusukusu:  
"Go Rima!~"  
Vampy:  
"I'll chara change with you if you want?!~"  
Rima:  
"No thanks, but I'll think about it."  
She ice skate to Amu. She took her hand and they ice skated. Amu was doing pretty well keeping up.  
Rima:  
"Getting the hang of it?!~"  
Amu nodded so she took off to Tadase and Nagi. Rima took their hands and they ice skated. Rima ice skating backwards for them to see and they doing it forward and watching Rima.  
Rima:  
"Getting the hang of it?!~"  
They nodded so she took off to Yaya and Kari. She did the same thing with them as she did to Nagi and Tadase. She was now bored so she started doing moves like twirling and other stuff. Everyone in the rink were on the railing watching Rima. She did her best moves and everyone was inpress.  
Yaya:  
"Yaya didn't know Rima-tan could ice skate?!"  
Rima:  
"Well, you do now!~"  
Amu:  
"You were amazing!~"


	7. Chapter 7

After they ice skated and praised Rima, they went home. It was now nighttime Everything was silent and calm. Everyone was sleeping.  
Rouge's POV  
Flora(Guardian Character) and I were sleeping, until my phone rang. I fell out of my bed, and Flora open my flip phone and answered it.  
Flora:  
"Hello."  
Rima:  
"Hey, tell Rouge to go to the ice rink."  
Flora:  
"Nature k, Rima!~"  
Rima:  
"Rima out!~"  
She then hung up. Flora told me meeting at the rink.  
Normal POV  
The Guardians were at the ice rink.  
Rima:  
"I sensed an x-character here."  
Kukai:  
"Really you!~"  
Rouge:  
"Shut up, Kukai. It happens."  
All of us entered the ice rink and didn't see an x-character.  
Tadase:  
"Are you sure, Rima?"  
Rima:  
"Really!"  
then an x-character came out.  
Rima:  
"See!~"  
Everyone:  
"Unlock my heart!~"  
Yaya- Dear Baby  
Nagi- Beat Jumper  
Amu- Amulet Clover  
Kari- Samurai Soul  
Kukai- Sky Jack  
Rima- Vampire Kitty  
Ranma- Fanning Dancer  
Rouge- Natureful Healer  
Daisuke- Midnight Ninja  
Tadase- Platinum Royal  
Ranma:  
"Frisb Fan!~"  
She threw her golden fan at the x-character, but it froze it.  
Ranma:  
"Huh, your so paying for that fan!"  
Rima:  
"Tail Whip!~"  
She trapped the x-character with her tail. The tail expanded, and caught the x-character, but the x-character almost froze her tail. She escaped quickly.  
Rima:  
"Not the tail! Not the tail!"  
Then the x-character ran away. Everyone but Rima went after the x-character, but they kept slipping on the ice. So Nagi tried,  
Nagi:  
"Beat Dunk!~"  
He dripped a glowing blue ball, but the x-character froze it. Then froze everyone, but Rima.  
X-character:  
"Hahhaha, you can't ice skate!~"  
Rima:  
"I can!"  
X-character:  
"Prove it!~"  
Rima started t\o ice skate. The X-character was so impress, he let his army of x-eggs mess Rima up.  
Amu:  
"Rima, watch out!"  
Rima dodge each x-egg by spinning around. She looked like she was dancing.  
Rouge:  
"Amazing, she look like she's dancing on the ice."  
Rima's POV  
It felt wonderful to be on the ice. I'm going with the flow of everything.  
Normal POV  
Then a light surrounded Rima.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal POV  
Light surrounded Rima.  
Rima's POV  
I felt warm in the light. Then my egg appeared. Then the egg hatched. It revealed a character that has funky clothes and a green highlight. Her eyes were ice blue.  
Egg:  
"I'm Flow!~ Now, lets show this x-character how to go with the flow!~"  
I nodded.  
Normal POV  
When the light disappear she was Flowing Athele.  
Rima:  
"Burrrrrrrr, I'm cold with these clothes. Athele Change!~"  
Her clothes glowed. When the light disappear, she wore different cothes.  
x-character:  
"Very impressive but can you catch me?!"  
He flew around the ice rink.  
Rima:  
"Sneakers to ice skates!~"  
She jumped up in the air and her blue sneakers changed into ice skates. She skated after the x-character. The x-character blew some ice shards at Rima, but she jumped up in time.  
Rima:  
"Twirler!~"  
A stick that has a ribbion on the top appeared. Rima then started twirling the twirler. The ribbions on the twirler made a tornado like shape. Inside the ribbion tornado, was the x-character. Glitter started to form inside the tornado. The glitter purify the x-character. Everyone untransform and praised Rima.  
Flow:  
"Well, Flow's the name and going with the flow is my game!~"  
Vampy:  
"Well, I'm Vampy and that's Kusukusu!~"  
Kusukusu:  
"Hi, Flow!~"  
Flow:  
"Hello, Kusukusu!~"  
Daisuke:  
"Lets go home. I need rest!~"


End file.
